


I can't sleep alone

by sharperobjects



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Insomnia, Nightmares, character sleep study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharperobjects/pseuds/sharperobjects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't sleep alone

He can't sleep. He doesn't want to.

Every time Poe closes his eyes, it's just. A dark mask. Silver glinting. A deep voice churning.

Kylo Ren.

And then it just unleashes a torrent of pain, anguish, rage. He feels Kylo probing in his head, pushing and seeing and feeling, invading his every thought. Tearing open old wounds and giving him new ones.

Poe sighs, bringing his hands down on his face, careful to move slowly as he sits up. The bed still creaks, but Finn doesn't wake. The ex Stormtrooper is on the other side of the room, taking up his old roommate's bed. For a second, Poe worries, because Finn doesn't look to be breathing, but then he does, and he shifts slightly, curling into himself. Poe smiles softly. Finn is comfortable. The base is secure. He's safe.

Kylo Ren can't get him.

\----

She can't sleep. She doesn't want to.

Rey knows she should, whatever Luke Skywalker has in store for her tomorrow will drain her til she's but sore muscles and heavy bones, so she should get rest, but she can't.

She thinks about Kylo Ren.

She can feel him. He's not actively thinking about her, but when he probed her mind, he...left parts of him there. Parts of his mind open, for Rey to read and see and feel and that's where she saw Vader, fear and anxiety in her bones until she realised those weren't her feelings. They were Kylo's.

So she pushed back and she made him hurt with her words and she felt it, she felt his shock and his fear and she -

She -

She liked it.

She liked his fear. She liked how it felt and how it looked and how it tasted in her mind, bitter and metallic, like old blood.

She wanted him to feel more fear.

_Yes, you do. That's what you want. That's who you are._

Rey shudders, silencing the voices she hears. The same ones that told her to kill Kylo, before the cliff split them.

The ocean at the base of mountain crashes into the rocks, a timely sound of waves kissing the earth. The air smells of salt, and when she breathes, she calms.

Rey will not yield to the voices.

She fought them then, and she'll fight them now.

\---

He can't sleep. He doesn't want to.

Finn is uncomfortable. For all that he hated his armour, everything it symbolised, everything it made him a part of, he misses it.

It was an extra layer of skin, a part of him. And now it's gone. He feels vulnerable and exposed and so uncomfortable.

His grips his biceps, and curls into himself under the sheets, sighing heavily.

Poe's jacket helps. It feels like new skin, a new home that he's dug himself into. But it doesn't stop him from staying up at night, wondering if he made the right choice, walking away from the one thing he knew.

He can still hear Kylo Ren yelling at him, he can still hear "TRAITOR!" ringing in his ears, and he remembers how much his bones shuddered inside of him, how it felt like the whole planet shook, like he got the air knocked out of him.

What do you do when you walk away from the one thing you were raised to be?

 _You keep walking_ , a voice in his head supplies, and it's a few moments in the quiet night before he realises it's him.

_You keep walking, until you're home._

Finn smiles softly against the pillow.

\---

They, all of them, drift into a calm, fearless sleep.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did, please leave a kudos and a comment!
> 
> Funnily enough when I started this fic it was supposed to be just about Kylo Ren having trouble sleeping, but it ended up like this, with these 3 instead, each of them thinking of Kylo and their own horrors.


End file.
